Promesas hasta la muerte
by Cyn Waldorf
Summary: ONESHOT.-Tras un accidente de auto,Musa se ah quedado sola sin su familia,pero talvez,descubra que las promesas son eternas y que ella quizas nunca estara sola como piensa...Review porfa.


Tan solo llevaba unos minutos viendo el cuarto en el que despertó de su profundo sueño, no podía descifrar cuanto tiempo ah estado ahy, estaba desconcertada, confundida, "_¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_, no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez, fijo su vista a los estantes frente a ella, hay vio algunos arreglos florales, entonces viro si cabeza hacia la mesita junto a su cama, pudo observar un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas, las cuales la hicieron sonreír, trato de tocar alguna, pero su propósito su vio interrumpido por un inmenso dolor que invadió su brazo, fue entonces cuando pudo darse cuenta del enorme ventaje que lo cubría, abarcaba la mayor parte de su brazo y llegaba hasta su hombro, observo el otro, no tenia ningun vendaje, pero si varios moretones y raspones en el, trataba de hacer memoria, recordar que le había pasado, pero el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a hacerse presente se lo impedía, por el cual, tampoco se percato de que alguien entraba a la habitación, hasta que oyó su voz.

-Musa estás despierta.-oyó que la llamaban con un tono de alegría, miro en dirección a la puerta y observo a un joven que rápidamente se acercaba a ella, lo observo algo desconcertada, segundos después al fin puedo encontrar su voz para emitir una palabra.

-Riven.-lo llamo, el cual solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿A que hora despertaste?, ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto rápidamente y con un tono de preocupación mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano.

-Hace unos minutos, estoy bien un poco de dolor de cabeza pero….-fue cortada por el joven.

-Espera un momento, ya regreso.-le dijo, salio rápidamente de la habitación, segundos después regreso con un doctor acompañándolo.

-Señorita, me alegra que haya despertado, su novio me informo que tiene un dolor de cabeza.-pregunto el medico mientras quitaba un ligero vendaje de la frente de Musa.

-Si pero es leve.-le informo.

-Es normal, el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte, pero con este medicamento se sentirá mejor.-decía mientras volvía a colocar el vendaje y le entregaba una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

Mientras musa tomaba el medicamento entregado, Riven se acerco el medico en un tono muy bajo le pregunto.

-¿Cree que sea prudente decirle?-estaba apunto de responder pero Musa se adelanto.

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto, ambos hombres la miraron con tristemente, Musa no entendía por que la miraban así-_"¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?"-_pensaba para si misma.

-Creo que es mejor decírselo de una vez.-informo el medico a Riven, el solo asintió ante lo dicho.-Los dejare a solas para que hablen.-dijo, y rápidamente abandono la habitación.

-Riven ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto, el solo toma asiento en la cama y tomo su mano sin emitir palabra.-Riven por favor dime, necesito saber que paso, de cómo llegue aquí.-

Riven tomo un poco de aire antes de empezar a relatar lo que había pasado.

-Recuerdas a donde saliste con tu hermano Marcos-.

-Si, el y yo salimos con mi papa a cenar, nos invito ya que querría estar un rato con nosotros por que estaba aquí por negocios.-

-Exacto, tu padre estaba en la ciudad y decidió estar con los 2, pero en el trayecto de regreso, su auto fue embestido por un conductor que venia a muy exceso de velocidad, el auto dio varias vueltas en la carretera, al parecer tu y Marcos salieron disparados del auto, pero tu padre quedo dentro de el, me imagino que alguien que pasaba por hay vio el choque y llamo a la ambulancia, los trajeron rápidamente aquí, a nosotros nos avisaron en la madrugada, al parecer entre las pertenencias de Marcos venia una identificación de Fontana Roja, yo rápidamente me vine a verte, pero los demás fueron a Alfea por las chicas y eso es todo.-finalizo.

Musa estaba sorprendida y aterrada por todo lo que Riven le acababa de decir, dios como era eso posible, debía estar bromeando, pero si era eso, era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero después pensó que talvez todo era verdad, ya que ella en ese momento solo podía recordar que venia en el auto con su padre y hermano.

-Dios, no puedo creer todo lo que pasó anoche.-se atrevió a decir después de lo contado.

-Bueno en realidad…eso fue hace cuatro días.-

-¡Cuatro días!-grito, de repente una inmensa preocupación y miedo la invadió, y sus ojos claramente lo reflejaban.- ¿Cómo están mi papa y Marcos?-pregunto.

Riven solo bajo la mirada, no se atrevía a ver directamente a Musa a los ojos, no podía o más bien no quería dar aquella noticia, como era posible que el tuviera que decirle a su novia aquello de tan magnitud, -_"Talvez deba llamar a las chicas y que una de ellas le de la noticia, quizás Flora pero se que primero se pondría a llorar, y estoy seguro de que Stella le dejara caer la noticia rápidamente ,creo que Bloom seria la mejor opción, o Layla que es su mejor amiga, aunque Tecna es mas sensata en estas cosas, Dios lo que no quiero es que sufra tanto, pero se que no importa quien se lo diga, el dolor será el mismo"_.-Riven tenia una batalla dentro de el, no importaba sabia que el tenia que decírselo, pero no encontraba la manera, ni mucho menos las palabras.

-Riven por favor, necesito saber que están bien, por que lo están ¿verdad?-decía Musa sacando de sus pensamientos a su especialista sentado delante de ella.

-Musa ellos…ellos.-balbuceaba una y otra vez Riven mientras sostenía fuertemente su mano en señal de apoyo.

Musa estaba perdiendo cada vez mas y mas la paciencia, para empezar Riven no era así, el siempre es muy directo, ahora por que le costaba tanto decirle aquello, y segundas ella no planeaba entrar en este juego de ponerse a adivinar,-_"que le cuesta decirme que ellos están bien"_.-pensaba, ella no podía resistir mas necesitaba saberlo.

-¡ELLOS QUE, DIMELO DE UNA VEZ RIVEN!-le grito una muy enojada Musa casi al borde de histeria. Riven la miro directamente ante tal acto, ahora ella fue la que bajo la mirada sabia que había hecho mal de un modo muy tranquilo y en casi un susurro le dijo.-Lo siento, pero por favor ya dime.-

-Musa mira ellos…ellos están muertos.-se lo dijo lo mas tranquilamente posible, al escuchar eso Musa levanto rápidamente.-_"Muertos, no ahora si tenia que estar bromeando, ni mi padre ni Marcos pueden dejarme sola"_.-pensaba el hada de la música al borde de las lagrimas.

-Por favor, dime que se te pego el pésimo gusto de hacer bromas como Brandon.-

-Quisiera que fuera eso, pero no, es verdad lo que te dije.-

-No, no, no, ¡NO!-grito lo ultimo zafando su mano del agarre, estallando en llanto, llevo ambas manos a su cara cubriendo la mayor parte, pero dejando al descubierto sus ojos.

Riven se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la recargo dejándola que llorara sobre su pecho, quería hacer lo posible para que no llorara, pero entendió que lo mejor en este caso era permitirle que se desahogara. Poco después Musa comenzó a tranquilizarse, las lágrimas se fueron convirtiendo en sollozos.

-Voy a llamar a los demás, ¿te parece?-le pregunto mientras la alejaba un poco para poder verla, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos y un poco hinchados, ella solo dio la afirmativa con la cabeza.

Riven decidió dejarla sola un tiempo, dándole un ligero pero tierno beso en la frente y un "ya regreso" salio de la habitación, Musa solo lo siguió con la mirada, al cerrarse la puerta completamente, giro su cabeza hacía la ventana, y con la mirada perdida murmuro algo para si misma.

-Lo prometiste, me lo prometiste Marcos, ¿Por qué no lo cumpliste?-se dijo mientras otra lagrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla, hizo memoria nuevamente, y esta vez si tuvo éxito, aquella noche se reproducía en su mente claramente.

**:FLASHBACK:**

Las chicas se encontraban ya en sus pijamas y preparándose para una pijamada, películas, música, maquillaje y sobre todo, los chismes más recientes entre ellas y sus especialistas favoritos. Las cosas estaban casi listas pero en eso el teléfono del apartamento comenzó a sonar.

-Yo contesto.-se ofreció Flora tan amable como siempre.

-Habitación de las Winx habla Flora…buenas noches señor, ¿Cómo esta?...me alegro, bien gracias…si aquí esta se la paso, Musa tu padre esta al teléfono.-

-Bueno papa, que sorpresa…en serio…claro aquí los espero…si aja adiós.-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Bloom a su amiga que ahora tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mi padre esta en la ciudad por negocios, y dice que quiere pasar un tiempo con mi hermano y conmigo, así que nos invito a cenar, en este momento va en camino a Fontana Roja por el y después vendrán por mi.-decía una muy feliz y emocionada Musa.

-¡QUE!-grito Stella.-a no se supone que esta es una noche exclusiva para nosotras no en vano le cancele una cita a mi cachorrito ahora para la futura diva de la música nos diga que se va a ir cenar con su papá y su hermano-le reprochaba su rubia amiga, las demás la miraban algo asombradas, no era el reproche de Stella, si no el hecho de que había dicho todo esto sin ni siquiera tomar un poco de aire.

-Oh vamos Stella déjala, tu puedes salir con Brandon cuando quieras, en cambio ella rara vez puede ver a su padre.-replicaba Layla mientras volvía a su tarea de escoger las películas.

-Esta bien, pero te quiero en casa antes de la media noche.-le decía Stella a Musa, mientras la apuntaba con un dedo de su mano derecha y la otra la colocaba en su cadera.

-Lo que ordenes mamá.-se burlo, mientras corría a su habitación para cambiarse a su ropa habitual, minutos después las pixies le avisaron que ya la esperaban en la entrada, salio a toda prisa y con un ligero movimiento de su mano se despidió.

-Tengan cuidado en el camino.-le grito Bloom pero el hada musical ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla.

-Bloom, va con su padre y su hermano, que podría pasarle.-le dijo Tecna.

-Lo se, pero nunca esta de mas decirlo.-

-Pero, que no se supone que el deseo debe ser escuchado por la persona a quien se lo dijiste.-pregunto Layla, Bloom solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió con Flora para ayudarle con las bebidas.

El camino hacia el restaurante fue muy amena al igual que la cena, pero poco antes de retirase su padre recibió una llamada y se retiro de la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede Musita?-le pregunto su hermano Marcos llamándola por su apodo al ver la cara de su hermanita, el era casi una copia exacta de Musa, solo que en versión masculina y 2 años mayor que ella, pero cualquiera que los viera por primera vez, juraría que eran gemelos.

-Nada es solo que…no es posible que papa no pueda dedicarnos una noche sin que lo llamen de la disquera, te lo juro si no fuera por ti, yo estaría completamente sola.-le decía a su hermano viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Oye sabes que es el representante de un importante grupo, además, como que sola, están las winx, los chicos y obvio mi cuñado.-le respondió, y esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono muy gracioso, lo que provoco que su hermana riera.

-Marcos no me refería a eso, sabes que desde que mamá murió, papá se dedico mucho tiempo a su trabajo, nuestros abuelos paternos murieron poco después de mi nacimiento, y con los padres de mamá, bueno, no tenemos mucho contacto con ellos.-contesto mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Hey escucha.-le comento mientras levanto la cara de su hermana tomándola por la barbilla.-talvez tengas razón y no tengamos mucha comunicación con ellos, pero sabemos que están ahí, y quiero que te metas en esa cabecita lo que te voy a decir, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase nunca te dejare sola.-

-¿Palabra de hermanos?-pregunto ofreciendo su mano.

-Palabra de hermanos.-respondió estrechándola y dándole una sonrisa.

Justo después de esto su padre llego preguntando si querían retirarse, a lo que ellos respondieron que si, los tres venían platicando y riendo de camino a la escuela, pero de repente delante de ellos vieron una luz que venia a toda velocidad, su padre trato de esquivarlo, pero el auto contrario venia demasiado recio y los impacto, el auto dio varias vueltas sobre la carretera y saliéndose de esta, la puerta del lado de Musa y ambas de atrás donde venia su hermano se abrieron, lanzándolos fuera de el, lo ultimo que ella supo antes de quedar inconciente, fue que se cuerpo se estrello contra un árbol, y vio el cuerpo de su hermano a unos pasos de ella.

**:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Musa recordaba todo aquello con gran dolor, por la ventana pudo observar 5 motos aéreas que se estacionaban, de ellas bajaron todos sus amigos_,-"no tardaron mucho en llegar"_.-pensó, segundos después oyó un llamar a su puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo.

-¡MUSA!-le gritaron todas corriendo hacia ella, la abrazaron lo mas levemente posible para no lastimarla, se quedaron platicando un buen rato con ella, Stella como siempre hizo su típico comentario sobre lo sucedido, a lo que Musa trato de hacerse la desentendida, los chicos trataron de hacer algunas bromas, específicamente Sky y Brandon, para hacerla sonreír a lo que lograron algunas veces.

Poco antes de oscureces por completo decidieron retirarse, excepto Riven que se quedaría a su cuidado, este los acompaño a todos a la salida, cuando estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo al cuarto, pudo escuchar al otro lado de esta a Musa llorando, quería entrar y consolarla, pero pensó que talvez era mejor dejarla sola un poco mas, minutos después entro para encontrar a Musa profundamente dormida, se sentó en una silla junto a su cama, tomo su mano y vigilo su sueño, hasta que este logro vencerlo y quedar al igual que ella profundamente dormido.

Musa despertó aproximadamente a las 2 de la mañana, por lo que pudo observar en el reloj en la pared, sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien sostenía su mano, voltio a ver para toparse a Riven dormido, pero sosteniendo tiernamente su mano, ella sonrió ante tal acto y decidió volver a dormir, pero antes de volver al país de los sueños, ella podría jurar, haber escuchado la voz de su hermano Marcos.

-No te preocupes Musita, te prometí que no importara que sucediera, nunca te dejaría sola, y así lo haré, siempre estaré contigo hermanita, palabra de hermanos-

-Palabra de hermanos.-susurro en el silencio de su habitación, a sabiendas de que su hermano la escucharía.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿Qué les parece?, se que puede ser algo triste, pero esta idea la ten****ia desde la semana pasada, pero apenas ayer me anime a escribirlo y hoy lo termine, me decidí escribirlo ante un acontecimiento que ocurrió con una persona cercana a mi, además de que recordé un hecho ocurrido un mes atrás, pero bueno esos son detalles, espero y les guste ya saben REVIEWS por favor me ayudan MUCHO.**

**Se que talvez este Oneshot no sea muy bueno pero….apenas me estoy enseñando denme algo de crédito ¿no? jajaja…espero y pronto crear un Oneshot de excelente calidad OK.**

**Bueno, sin otra cosa que decir me despido, se cuidan, buena suerte, bye.**


End file.
